A vertebra may be damaged due to trauma or disease. Damage of the vertebra may cause end plates of vertebrae to collapse and cause pressure on nerves in the vertebrae resulting in back and/or neck pain. Thus, destroying or interrupting the nerve will result in reduced back pain.
Studies have indicated that the basivertebral nerve conducts pain receptive signals from vertebral endplates adjacent to degenerated disks. This results from the compression or collapse of the vertebral endplates, leading to the compression of basivertebral nerves. Chemical denervation of the lumbar basivertebral nerve may provide relief to patients with chronic lower back pain. However, conventional devices and methods often are unable to effectively navigate close enough to the basivertebral nerve to administer a chemical denervation agent to the basivertebral nerve without causing undue trauma and/or injury to the patient. Thus, there is a need to develop new devices and methods of treating back and/or neck pain caused by the degeneration of vertebral, namely the lumbar region of the spine, that avow accurate and precise delivery of chemical denervation agents at, near, or in the damaged area of the vertebra in order to minimize physical and psychological trauma to the patient while effectively reducing or eliminating back and/or neck pain.